Po-Koro
Po-Koro is a big island continent to the east of Belle'Ayn in Rigel Prima. It's main topographical feature is one big wasteland. Areas range from rocky outcroppings to vast sandy deserts that sit mostly uninhabited. Vegetation is very scarce and water also becomes rarer further inland, making for a harsh and inhospitable environment. Politics The NCR and Caesar's Legion arrived in Po-Koro about 10 years ago in-canon. Eventually, the NCR managed to defeat the Legion and Po-Koro fell into peace. However, 4 years ago a new Legion surfaced, in a different form that the old version. The NCR also went through several changes after the election of their new president, the first Po-Koro native president, Diana Strongrave. The NCR's main goal now is complete unification of the country. Po-Koro is heavily divided by various settlements and tribes without a single unifying government. Such independent settlements include Crater and Iceburgh. Under Strongrave's leadership the NCR has taken a more forceful attitude towards unification, always skirting just shy of a full invasion of independent settlements, unless the settlement is deemed dangerous for whatever reason (as a known raider camp, or because they hold large weapon stockpiles, etc.), or suspected to be aiding the Legion. This has made the NCR fall in favor with the World Council and Diana Strongrave is often seen as no more than a dictator rather than the great liberator she passes herself off as. The Legion have the exact opposite goal. To them, Po-Koro needs no unifying government and believe that anarchy is the best solution for everybody. They've dismissed the Roman costumes for far more standard military gear looted from NCR camps and other locations. They were banded together and are led by the mysterious figure known as Jupiter. Though a ragtag gang, as opposed to Caesar's army of the original Legion, their sheer numbers are enough to put pressure on the NCR. They've taken over a good portion of Po-Koro when compared to the NCR, as Legion territory is almost twice as large as NCR's. Flora and Fauna Po-Koro is home to a small, yet very varied wildlife. Desert cats and Fennec foxes can be found in territories closer to the shore, where things are less desolate and are quite popular as pets. Cats are abound, having made their home in coastal settlements, while the wild desert cats roam further inland. Reptiles also populate the country, being very numerous, and prospering in most of the wasteland's climates. Various forms of insects also gather in the wasteland, some of them having grown to quite large proportions. Ants the size of small dogs, flies the size of watermelons, and most threatening of all, giant scorpions that can reach the height of an adult. Pokémon also comprise a good portion of Po-Koro's fauna, being the home to plenty of Ground, Rock, and Steel types. Geodudes and their evolution tree are especially numerous in rocky areas, while Sandiles populate the harsher sandy terrain. Digletts and Dugtrios thrive just about everywhere, while larges creatures like Onyx and Steelix make their home in caves deep underground. But perhaps the most stunning of all of Po-Koro's creatures, and undeniably the apex predator in its ecosystem, is the Garchomp. Garchomps and their family tree have thrived in the deserts and wastelands of Po-Koro, their typing allowing them to survive in even the harshest of environments. They have existed in Po-Koro for thousands of years, and are the source of many legends and tales among the country's tribes. Some see them as protectors of their sacred lands, while others consider them bad omens of destruction and bloodshed. In reality, Garchomps, despite their appearance, are generally harmless towards humans. In the sense that, they rarely attack humans with the purpose of killing them. Garchomp packs are notorious for attacking trade caravans solely for the goods they bring inside, and often ignore the traders left behind. They have learned that stealing human food is far easier and safer than going after the humans themselves. But there are exceptions to the rule. In times of famine, Garchomps and their offspring may turn into vicious meat-eating hunters, caring very little to what they manage to sink their teeth into, be it vegetables, wooden houses, and human flesh. Wild Garchomps are difficult to catch, and even more difficult to properly train. As such, and despite various experiments and tests, trained attack Garchomps are a rare sight among the NCR's and Legion's ranks, despite both sides desperately wanting to harness the dragon's immense power and survival skills. With no natural predators, and nothing to threaten their existence, Garchomps continue to thrive in Po-Koro, growing more numerous in packs each year, and an increasing boon to caravans and farmers. People of Po-Koro People are sorted into independent factions in allegiance: the NCR, the Independents, Raiders and Tribals. Independents can either be allied with the Legion or self-sufficient, either acceptable classifications. Settlements established *The Crater *Iceburgh Other Locations *The Palace of Ivory Sands *Twisted Sands Trivia *The name of the country is taken from Bionicle lore *The NCR and Legion aspects are inspired or taken from Bethesda's Fallout series Category:Locations